


I'd Like To Give You A Kiss

by sarajay_97



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajay_97/pseuds/sarajay_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what humans usually do when they... Love someone."</p>
<p>Rose tells Greg the story of the Gem War and he realizes just how deep his feelings are for this space rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To Give You A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I got really emotional over Greg and Rose in Story for Steven, I really just want to know how their whole relationship went before Steven was born so I decided I'd write how I imagine their first kiss went.
> 
> If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes it'd be great if you could tell me, please and thank you.

"Humans are wonderful beings. There's so many of you, every individual has a different personality, a different life." Rose rested on her back, eyes closed as she told her story. Greg sat beside her both their feet hang out the back door of the van. He had just started getting adjusted to the fact that the gems were magical individuals from space; in turn the gems had finally started to accept that their fearless leader chose to spend much of her time with a human. It was during this time that Greg had gotten curious about why exactly Rose and her friends stayed on Earth instead of returning the their home, the pink gem had sat him down and began her story telling right away.

Greg listened intently. Hanging on to every word as Rose's voice filled up every inch of his van describing the events of the Gem War. When she had started her eyes seemed to hide a sadness she didn't want to show, causing her to close her eyes to keep that sadness from leaking out. Perhaps there was a part of her, deep down inside that missed her home, but as she listed off reasons as to why she had chosen to save this silly planet a smile made it's way across her plump lips.

It was clear by the way she talked about the Earth and the humans who lived here she didn't regret her choices. Hearing the admiration in her voice made Greg's heart flutter. To everyone else he was just another silly human who had dropped out of college to chase a dream, a dream that was probably long gone now. To her; however, he was this great creature who was worthy of living. Worthy of being saved. Worthy of her time.

He would have to find and thank whatever lucky stars had aligned that day at his concert to somehow allow them to meet. Greg still got a warm feeling in his chest when he remembers seeing her for the first time and he still got a little flustered when he remembers telling her she was everything he wanted after only knowing who she was for a few hours. Although, he hates to think what his life would be like if he hadn't.

"That's why I chose to stay, Greg. Chose to save Earth and make it my home." the pink gem ended her story and her eyes fluttered open. Sitting up she turned to Greg, at some point he had gotten this goofy look on his face with the biggest smile she had ever seen. Rose smiled back, "What're you smiling at Mr. Universe?"

Greg didn't say a thing, he just took her hand in his, closed his eyes and placed a kiss upon Rose's lips. He let the kiss go one for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at the women in front of him. The look on her face made him panic.

"I'm sorry! I just... I didn't..." face turning red and not know what to say he stopped trying and turned his eyes towards the ground. Taking in a big breath of air he tried to explain himself again, not daring to look at Rose. "I'm sorry. It's just... That's what humans usually do when they... Love someone."

A moment of silenced passed before the familiar sound of Rose's laugh filled his ears. It was the same laugh he had heard that first day, a laugh that told him just how flattered she felt. It was a greater sound than any guitar chord he'd ever strummed.

"I know," it was then that Rose gently placed her hands on Greg's face and lifted it so their eyes would met before planting a kiss so great and full of love that it left Greg dizzy and smiling like a love sick school girl. "It's what Gems do to."


End file.
